Due to higher efficiency and lower maintenance requirements, electric or hybrid machines may be used as alternatives to their fuel powered counterparts in industrial applications. Such electric or hybrid machines include, but are not limited to, mining, construction, earth-moving, industrial or agricultural machines with electric drive systems. An electric drive system in this context employs electric motors and associated electrical components to drive the machine. The electric drive system is typically coupled to an electrical power source, such as a generator, which provides electrical power for driving the electric loads of the machine. For example, the electric motors receive electrical power from the power source and convert that power into mechanical energy in order to perform tasks associated with the machine.
However, it is sometimes possible for electric current associated with the components of the electric drive system to leak to ground via a machine frame and cause a ground fault. Significant leakage currents may be indicative of machine component fatigue or a failure in insulation or insulators associated with the electrical system. Therefore, detection of ground faults may aid in maintaining the electric drive machine and ensuring continued efficient operation.
It is known to perform ground fault detection with respect to electrical systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,978,446, entitled, “High Voltage Ground Fault Detection System” and assigned to Caterpillar Inc., describes such a system. The system of the '446 patent is designed to detect a ground fault on an electrical component, such as an isolated electrical component. The system of the '446 patent also offers local protection functions in the event of data communication failure.
The present disclosure is directed to a system and method to determine a location of the ground fault. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted herein. Additionally, this background section discusses problems and solutions noted by the inventors; the inclusion of any problem or solution in this section is not an indication that the problem or solution represents known prior art except that that the contents of the indicated patent represent a publication. With respect to the identified patent, the foregoing summary thereof is not intended to alter or supplement the prior art document itself; any discrepancy or difference should be resolved by reference to the document itself.